Reinaldo Rojas
|nacimiento = 6 de agosto de 1988 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |ingreso_doblaje = 2010 ( ) 2018 ( ) |pais = Venezuela Argentina México (¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película) |primera_aparicion = La maldición de Hill House |estado = Activo |demo1 = Demo_Reinaldo_Rojas_2015.ogg |demo2 = LPSAWOO-Trip101A.ogg |demo3 = SoldadodeFreezer2DBSBroly_AR.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Reinaldo Rojas. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor venezolano Reinaldo Rojas. BEASTBOYDC.png|Garfield Logan / Chico Bestia en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el 2012, su personaje más conocido. TTG-Robin.png|Robin en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Normanbates.png|Norman Bates en Bates Motel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Marcus Lopez.jpg|Marcus Lopez en la versión de Sony de Deadly Class, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje argentino. blaze and the monster machines.jpg|Blaze en Blaze and the Monster Machines, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mcgee.jpg|McGee en Campamento Lakebottom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Squanchie squanching in the closet.png|Squanchy en Rick y Morty. Mr-poopybutthole-rick-and-morty-3.1.jpg|Sr. Pantalonesdepopo también en Rick y Morty. Davin2.png|Davin también en Rick y Morty. Ethan Rick and Morty.png|Ethan también en Rick y Morty (Temps. 1 - 2). Cuentosespantosos5.png|Pepe en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) y Cuentos espantosos: La película. D-FEKT.png|D-Fekt en Sonic Boom. Fenwick-about-web.jpg|Fenwick en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School. Character large 332x363 marvin.jpg|Marvin Forman en Marvin Marvin. 1002742 0 0 c-11999 1024x512.jpg|Conor Donovan en Ray Donovan (Temps. 4 - 5). Lex DC.jpg|Lex en la versión de UCP también en Deadly Class. WCMCThoren1.png|Thoren en Winx Club. Tritannus.png|Tritannus también en Club Winx. Eddie_Lucky_Fred.png|Eddie en Lucky Fred. Boomerredakai.png|Boomer de Redakai. Prince-john--0.14.jpg|Principe Juan en Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood Shawn.png|Shawn en Drama total: Isla Pahkitew. Jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah Bishop en El edificio Wayne. Flowershirt-welcome-to-the-wayne-5.09.jpg|Camisa de flores también en El edificio Wayne. Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.11.35 PM.png|Roberto Esponja también en El edificio Wayne. Pantalones Rectangulares]] también en El edificio Wayne. Equimorph-welcome-to-the-wayne-30.7.jpg|Equimorf también en El edificio Wayne. D'Artacán (DLTM Anime).png|D'Artacán en el redoblaje de D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. PHILIP WEB DR.DIMENSIONAL BOING.png|Philip en Dr. Pantástico. Image-0-1.jpg|Foo en Harvey Beaks (Algunos epis.). YJ-Garth.jpg|Garth en Justicia Joven. Harold Sonrisas.png|Sr. Sonrisas en Steven Universe (epis. 9 - 11). Lonely Blade.png|Espada Solitaria también en Steven Universe. PeraSU.JPG|Pera también en Steven Universe. Waffle1SU.JPG|Waffle también en Steven Universe (epi. 28). CucharaSU.JPG|Cuchara también en Steven Universe (Temp. 2, epi. 11). SULog3.JPG|Percy también en Steven Universe (Temp. 2, epi. 26). Screenshot 2016-11-01-22-48-21.jpeg|Empleados Cantantes de Hotel también en Steven Universe (Temp. 3, epi. 8). WySix.png|Wy-Seis también en Steven Universe (Temp. 4, epi. 14). News-anchor-tom-randolph-rick-and-morty-39.6.jpg|Tom Randolph también en Rick y Morty (epi. 3). Slippery-stair-rick-and-morty-29.8.jpg|Escalera resbalosa también en Rick y Morty (epi. 5). Fake-doors-salesman-rick-and-morty-98.8.jpg|Vendedor de puertas falsas también en Rick y Morty (epi. 8). Jon-arbuckle-rick-and-morty-8.54.jpg|Jon Arbuckle también en Rick y Morty (epi. 8). Strawberry-smiggles-leprechaun-rick-and-morty-68.5.jpg|Sombrerero Jones también en Rick y Morty (epi. 8). Baby-legs-rick-and-morty-5.1.jpg|Piernas de bebé también en Rick y Morty (epi. 8). Titanic-tour-guide-rick-and-morty-5.13.jpg|Guía del tour también en Rick y Morty (epi. 11). Fourth-dimensional-being-1-rick-and-morty-90.1.jpg|Ser de la cuarta dimensión también en Rick y Morty (epi. 12). Fourth-dimensional-being-2-rick-and-morty-0.13.jpg|Segundo ser de la cuarta dimensión también en Rick y Morty (epi. 12). Krombopulos-michael-rick-and-morty-5.77.jpg|Krombopulos Michael también en Rick y Morty (epi. 13). Uncle-steve-rick-and-morty-1.24.jpg|Tío Steve también en Rick y Morty (epi. 15). Ice-t-rick-and-morty-3.53.jpg|Ice-T también en Rick y Morty (epi. 16). Kyle-rick-and-morty-1.4.jpg|Kyle también en Rick y Morty (epi. 17). Harvey Beaks Logo.png|Los Insertos en Harvey Beaks (epis. 32 - 55). Camp-Lakebottom-Episode-10-Bite-of-the-Buttsquat-Sword-of-Ittybitticus.jpg|Insertos también en Campamento Lakebottom. Lucas_Cruikshank.jpg|Voz recurrente de Lucas Cruikshank. Reinaldo Rojas (nacido el 6 de agosto de 1988) es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano, quien ha radicado en varios países. Actualmente él trabaja en Venezuela y ocasionalmente en Argentina. Es conocido por ser la voz de Chico Bestia en las producciones animadas de DC Comics, Norman Bates en la serie de suspenso Bates Motel, Robin en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, McGee en Campamento Lakebottom, Pepe en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos), y la de Blaze de Blaze and the Monster Machines. Filmografía 'Series animadas' Alan Tudyk *Justicia Joven - Garth *Robot and Monster - Gizmo Greg Cipes *DC Super Hero Girls - Chico Bestia *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Chico Bestia Otros: *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Blaze *Campamento Lakebottom - McGee *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Robin *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Pepe *Redakai - Boomer *Dr. Pantástico - Philip *Drama total: Isla Pahkitew - Shawn *Justicia Joven - Chico Bestia / Carámbano Jr. (segunda voz) / Serifán / Garth / Voces diversas *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Príncipe Juan *Winx Club - Tritannus (5ª temp.) / Thoren (6ª temp.) / Guardia real de Andros *El edificio Wayne - Jonah Bishop '''/ Camisa de Flores / Harvey Timbers / Equimorf / Voces diversas *Rick y Morty - Ethan / Davin / Squanchy / Sr. Pantalonesdepopo / Voces diversas *Sonic Boom - D-Fekt / Gunther / Señor Niño Mono / Voces diversas *Pop Pixie - Morpho / Chicos pixie / Voces diversas *Lucky Fred - Eddie / voces diversas *Batman, el valiente - Escarabajo / Voces diversas *Héroe: 108 - Rey grulla / Rey cocodrilo / Voces diversas *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Dr. Ornitorrinco / Sparky / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Chinche / Voces diversas *Dora la exploradora - Mono aullador / Rey cangrejo / Ballena *Tres espías sin límite (doblaje venezolano) - Chet / Sigmundo *La escuela del terror de Cásper: La serie - Maestro Amp / Voces diversas *Zip Zip - Colmillo *Nella: Una princesa valiente - Gork / Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Ron / Voces diversas *Super 4 - Baron Negro *Littlest Pet Shop: Nuestro mundo - Trip Hamston *Robot and Monster - Voces diversas *La Gatita Poppy - Voces diversas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Voces diversas *El mundo de Eliot - Voces diversas *Thundercats (2011) - Voces diversas *Harvey Beaks - Voces diversas *Clarence - Voces diversas *Rabbids Invasion - Voces diversas *Sanjay y Craig - Voces diversas *Trompa Tren - Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Wy-Seis '''Anime *Detective Conan - Voces diversas (ep. 194-presente) Pelicilas de anime *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Soldado de Freezer (2019) (Redoblaje, Argentina) 'Películas animadas' Greg Cipes *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica - Chico Bestia *DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año - Chico Bestia *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games - Chico Bestia *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Chico Bestia ( México) Brandon Soo Hoo *Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - [[Chico Bestia|'Chico Bestia']] (2017) *Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción - [[Chico Bestia|'Chico Bestia']] (2016) Otros: *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Robin ( México) *Cuentos espantosos: La película - Pepe *Querido Drácula - Sam *Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo - Karate Kid (Dante Basco) *Superman contra La Élite - Terrence (Ogie Banks) *Una navidad abominable - Matt (Drake Bell) *DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro - Guy Gardner / Linterna Verde (Diedrich Bader) *Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida - Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Niño) *Los Monstruoos Super Poderosos - Vlad *Bolts and Blip - Blood boots *La pandilla de la selva: El regreso al polo sur - Anaconda / Voces diversas *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Ray *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica - Capitán Miedo *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Voces diversas *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Justice League: Doom - Voces diversas 'Reality show' *Art in Progress - Macaulay Culkin / Voces diversas *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Kobayashi / Voces diversas *Washington Heights - Manny / Voces diversas 'Series de televisión' Lucas Cruikshank *Big Time Rush - Él mismo *Marvin Marvin - Marvin Forman Otros *The Good Doctor - Chico en tribunal / Policía (Temp. 2, epi. 3) ( Argentina) *Deadly Class - Marcus Lopez (Versión de Sony) / Lex (Versión de UCP) ( Argentina) *La maldición de Hill House - Camarero (epi. 10) ( Argentina) *Bates Motel - Norman Bates (Freddie Highmore) *El proyecto Mindy - Ben *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Tobby (2.ª temporada) *Chandon Pictures - Nick *El hotel de los sueños - Sahib *M.I. High: Escuela de espías - Dan *The Haunting Hour: La serie: **Robb **Ari **'Norman' **'Seth' *Voces diversas *Big Time Rush: **Tad **TJ **Chico Tierra **Zwagger **David **Chad **Jeremy **Dylan **Nicholas **Voces diversas *Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces adicionales *Beyond Scared straight - Voces diversas *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos: **Martin **Dan **Johnny **Danny **Voces diversas *El show de Fred - Diesel / Voces diversas *Rock and Roll Exposed - Sean Lennon / Voces diversas *Weeds - Lento / Voces diversas *Betty White's Off Their Rockers - Voces diversas *Extraordinary Dogs - Voces diversas *Los Kennedy - Voces diversas *El hotel de los sueños - Voces diversas *¿Sabías que? - Voces diversas *Natures Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Hell on Weels - Voces diversas *Ray Donovan: **Tommy Wheeler **Marvin Gaye Washington **Voces adicionales * Made in Chelsea - Francis *100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Fenwick Frazier 'Películas' * El favorito - voces adicionales (2018) Argentino * La extraña desaparición de Kathie Durst - Nick Scoppetta (Graeme Duffy) (2017) *Océano de secretos (2017) - Leo (Skyler Maxon) *Amor en la 10º cita (2017) - Kevin (Christian Keyes) *Intransferible (2017) - Joshua Merit (Brendan Bradley) *Mercancía peligrosa (2016) - Andrew Herzberg (Nick Loeb) *Cub (2014) - Voces Adicionales *Entre la religión y el amor (2014) - Josh (Jesse McCartney) *Todo por la música (2013) - Derek (Robert Bailey Jr.) *Muy buenas chicas (2013) - David Avery (Boyd Holbrook) *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? (2013) - Malcom Johnson (Marlon Wayans) venezolano *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Dan Sanders (Simon Rex) (Versión de Moviecity) *Magic Mike (2012) - Michael "Mágico Mike" Lane (Channing Tatum) (Versión de Moviecity) *Lawless (2012) - Cricket Pate (Dane DeHaan) (Versión de Moviecity) *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) - Jesse (Justin Long) *The Paperboy (2012) - Jack Jansen (Zac Efron) *Cristiada (2012) - Lalo (Adrian Alonso) *Buenas noches por la justicia: La medida de un hombre (2012) - Henry (Sean Mathieson) *Mental (2012) - Trout (Sam Clark) *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) - Voces diversas *Los caballos de McBride (2012) - Voces diversas *Encontrando una familia (2011) - Alex Chivescu (Jared Abrahamson) *Whitney Brown (2011) - Zack (Kodie Lake) y Josh (Cameron Gaskins) *Marco, 247 días (2011) - Voces diversas *Misión secreta (2011) - Leo (Yuri Sardarov) venezolano *Storming Juno (2010) - Lt. Bill Grayson (Benjamin Muir) *Spook Inn (2010) - Nico Dienert (Tobias Kulzer) *Amor y desconfianza (2010) - Voces diversas *The Good Guy (2009) - Daniel Seaver (Bryan Greenberg) venezolano/Versión de Etcétera Group *Chamaco (2009) - Abner Torres (Álex Perea) *Love Hurts (2009) - Voces diversas *Chicago 10 (2007) - Voces diversas *Plague City: SARS in Toronto (2005) - Paul (Grahame Wood) *Mrs. Harris (2005) - Voces diversas *Perfume (2001) - Billy (James Wilder) *Condena injusta (2000) - Voces diversas *Vanished (1995) - Daniel *Without warning: The James Brady story (1991) - Voces diversas *Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) - J. MCcloskey (Geoffrey Blake) venezolano *Hamburger Hill (1987) - Pvt. Vincent 'Alphabet' Languilli (Anthony Barrile) 'Documentales' *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Patrick O'Connor *Inventos legendarios - Ray Wilding *Do you spell murder - Marvin *Surviving Haiti - Chadrak *Mónica in black and white - Voces diversas *Tribe - Voces diversas *Dudamel - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Voces diversas Cortos animados *Los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes - Robin / Chico bestia Telenovelas filipinas * Impostora - Ramil (Yussef Estevez) Telenovelas indias * Beyhadh - Arjun Sharma (Kushal Tandon) Telenovelas portuguesas *El beso del escorpión - Duarte Macieira (Luis Ganito)' ' Youtube *GENIAL - Narrador recurrente Estudios y empresas de doblaje Venezuela * Etcétera Group * Sonoclips * M&M Studios * The Kitchen Inc * BKS * TM System * Venevisión Plus * Caja de Ruidos * Periquera Records * VC Medios Venezuela * Dubbing Lab Studios Argentina * Palmera Record * Caja de Ruidos México * SDI Media de México (En ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película) Curiosidades *Reinaldo retomó dos personajes famosos ya doblados por Ezequiel Serrano en la serie animada original Los Jóvenes Titanes, siendo estos Robin y Chico Bestia, quienes actualmente los dobla en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, esto debido al retiro del doblaje de Ezequiel, aunque en Justicia Joven Reinaldo dobló en la segunda temporada a Chico Bestia, sustituyendo a Rebeca Aponte. * Reinaldo trabaja como narrador recurrente para el canal de YouTube llamado "GENIAL". Enlaces externos *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020